1 Year Later
by LittleMissBravery
Summary: Troy and Gabriella's relationship is still going strong.They were wrong. What happens when Troy's father suddenly dies and Troy has to return to his palace? What happens when the gang finds out Troy's a prince? SEQUEL to ROYALTY MEETS REALITY!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here's the sequel to **__**Royalty Meets Reality**__**,called **__**1 Year later**__**(I know. Crappy title). I hope you readers enjoy this and please comment!**_

**1 Year Later**

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were walking down the halls of East High School,hand in hand. Today was their official one year anniversary. One year since Troy came to America. One year since they met. One year since Gabriella fell in love with her blue-eyed boyfriend.

Everyone in the school knew how madly in love the couple were. Some even called them Romeo and Juliet. The students of East High also had knew Troy and Gabriella would probably end up marrying each other after high school and college.

Troy was still captain of the basketball team and led each game to victory with ease and confidence. The Wildcats say Troy was the best thing they ever did to the team. He had no enemies. No one dared to mess with him after Derek Mason had gone to jail. Troy's path was clear free of any drama.

Gabriella of course had her title as Scholastic Decatholon president. She,along with Taylor Mckessie and Martha Cox,won every competition. She was respected at school. No one messed with her,not only because she was Troy Bolton's girlfriend,but she was a kind,sweet person. Gabriella's only hope was to spend a drama free year focused on her work,friends,and,of course,Troy.

When Chad Danforth stepped through the doors of East High,he immediately saw his best friend,Troy. Of course,Zeke Baylor,Jason Cross,and Ryan Evans were his best friends but Troy was like a brother to him. They shared the same interests. Troy taught Chad to become a more patient person and Chad made Troy more outgoing. They balanced out each other perfectly. The other guys weren't jealous. In fact,they referred Troy and Chad as "brothers from another mother."

Chad called to Troy,"Hey,Hoops!"

Troy grinned at him,"Hey,Chad. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just another year of school till we're seniors!"

"Yeah!"They high fived.

Chad turned to Gabriella,"Hey,Gabs."

She smiled,"Hey,Chad."

The rest of the gang joined the threesome. They started to talk to one another about their summers.

Troy bent down to kiss Gabriella,"That was the best summer ever."

Gabriella giggled,"And why was that?"

He pretended to think,"Well,I did have a chance to hang out with a very pretty girl. She has brown hair and beautiful eyes. You probably don't know her though."

She smacked him.

He grinned,"Just kidding. Just being with you,made my summer the best."

"Always the charmer."

They kissed passionately.

People passing by gave them looks of envy.

Zeke cleared his throat.

The pair pulled away,embarrassed.

Sharpay winked,"The bell rang,lovebirds."

They laughed and left to class.

It was lunch time when Troy was called up to the principal's office.

Kelsi Nielson offered quietly,"Do you want us to come up with you?"

Troy nodded,"Yeah. Thanks."

The 10 teenagers went up the stairs,towards the principal's office.

Troy entered but the gang stayed outside. The door was left opened ajar and they could hear everything.

Principal Parker said,"Troy,please sit."

He did as he was told,"Is something wrong?"

"Yes,"He answered gravely,"I'm so sorry to tell you this but your father passed away yesterday. From the cancer."

The gang glanced at one another,shocked. They had no idea Troy's dad had cancer. In fact,they knew nothing about Troy's family. They thought this was strange but they refined themselves from asking.

Troy swallowed and lump in his throat and replied evenly,"So you know then?"

The principal hesitated before saying,"Yes."

Jason whispered,"What's he talking about?"

Martha,closest to him,shrugged.

Mr. Parker told Troy,"Your mother phoned me this morning. She wants you to come home right after school. You uncle said he's going to pick you up. I'm sorry but you will have to miss basketball practice."

Troy stood up,"Can I go?"

He nodded and Troy left.

Principal Parker sighed heavily and leaned back against his chair. A prince,he thought,at the school. Who would've guessed.

Troy walked out of the office and saw 9 confused faces.

Gabriella stepped up to him,"What was that about?"

_**A/N: So what do you think? Liked it? Hated it? Please tell me. Hope you liked this first chapter.**_

_**I know its pretty short but I wanted to stop here. Sorry.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. My internet had crashed but here I am. Here's the second chapter! I know it's short,but...**

**1 Year Later**

**Chapter 2**

_Gabriella stepped up to him,"What was that about?"_

Chad added,"What were you talking about that was so secretive?"

Troy opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

A young man called out,"Troy!"

He turned and saw Dimitri running towards him. The others stared at him in confusion.

Troy said,"Dimitri! What are you doing here?"

"Her majesty wishes to speak to you immediately. Robert was not picking his phone up so I came as soon as possible,"Dimitri replied.

He ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation,"Okay. When?"

"Now,"Then he left.

Gabriella asked,"What was that about?"

Jason put in,"And why was he talking funny?"

Troy sighed,"That was….my servant."

They gaped at him in astonishment.

Kelsi said timidly,"Your…servant? I don't get it."

"I live in Blenheim Palace,Oxfordshire. In England." **(A/N: Remember. This is a real palace)**

You mean…?"Taylor started but couldn't finish.

He nodded,"I'm a prince."

Gabriella's jaw dropped,"A…prince? You're a prince?"

"Yes. My father has cancer. He told me I'm going to become king when he dies. My uncle then took me here. Now,my father is dead and I am king when I return."

Silence.

Then Gabriella turned and stormed away.

Troy caught up with her,"Wait. Please."

She shook herself free from his grasp,"How come you never told me? You're a liar."

"I'm not a liar! I couldn't tell you."

"Why? Because you can't trust me?"

"I trust you,Gabby-"

Gabriella glowered at him fiercely,"Don't call me Gabby. And stay away from me."

With that,she left him.

Troy turned to face the gang but they were gone. With a heavy heart he walked home.

Dimitri and Robert were talking.

Dimitri immediately stood up when Troy entered,"Sir. I think it is wise to call your mother now."

Troy nodded wearily and dialed his mother's number.

Her maid answered,"Yes?"

"Hello,Clare. It's Troy."

"Troy! Are you here to speak to her majesty?"

"Yes."

"Please wait."

A few seconds later Mrs Bolton answered,"Troy?"

Troy smiled,"Hello,Mother."

She cried in happiness,"Troy! I have missed you!"

"I missed you too. How is everyone? Are the younger ones taking it badly?"

"No,thank goodness. They are very strong. Please say you are come home."

"I am,Mother. As soon as we're done talking,I'm going to pack."

Mrs Bolton smiled,"Thank you."

They talked for several more minutes then Troy hung up.

Dimitri had already packed Troy's clothes.

Robert stood up,"Ready?"

Troy nodded and they left.

They arrived in Blenheim Palace,Oxfordshire a few days later.

As soon as Troy entered the palace,his brother and sisters ran into him.

Schuyler cried,"We missed you,Troy!"

Troy smiled,"I missed you guys too."

He hugged each of them.

Lucille appeared right next to them and breathed,"Troy."

He stepped into her embrace,"Mother."

They hugged for several seconds before letting go.

"Please tell us about you're adventure,"She insisted.

Troy smiled and told them about the gang and Gabriella. Then he told them how he'd messed up and how they were mad at him.

Mrs Bolton smiled,"Don't worry,Troy. Soon,things will turn out for the better. You will see."

He nodded,wanting to believe her.

2 days later everything went back to normal. Troy got used to the idea of being king. He even got a little excited about it. But he still missed his friends back in Albuquerque. Especially Gabriella. He had called and left texts for her but she never responded.

He went to dinner. The kitchen maids had made his favorite dish but he just poked at it.

Lucille lay her fork down,"Troy,is something bothering you?"

Troy shook his head,"No,Mother."

She looked as if she were about to say something but didn't.

Shane,Samantha,and Schuyler exchanged confused glances.

They had no idea what was going on. They had missed their older brother. It had been 2 years since the had last seen him and even they had seen changes in him. Ever since he got back,Troy wasn't as cheerful as before. He went through everyday tasks as usual but his movements seemed stiff as if something was weighing him down. And they were determined to help him.

Troy sighed and stood up,"Mother,may I be excused?"

She frowned,"But you have hardly touched your dinner."

"I am not hungry."

Mrs Bolton exhaled but nodded.

Troy left the dining hall and walked towards the garden.

The younger Boltons quickly finished their dinners and hurried off towards their room.

Shane pulled out a piece of paper from his back.

Samantha asked curiously,"What is that,Shane?"

"You know the people Troy talked about from New Mexico?"

They nodded.

"Here is their numbers. I was thinking we could call them and figure out what happened?"

Schuyler agreed,enthusiastic,"That sounds great!"

**A/N: What do you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! **

**1 Year Later**

**Chapter 3**

It wasn't until the next day they started calling Troy's friends.

Shane decided,"Let's call this Chad guy. He sounds cool."

The girls elected Shane to talk. Even though he was nine years old,he had the air of an adult.

Chad picked up,"Yo."

Shane cleared his throat,"Is this Chad?"

"Uh,yeah. Who's this?"

"I am Troy's brother,Shane."

Silence.

Shane asked,"Are you there?"

Chad answered,"Yeah. Why are you calling me?"

"Troy has not been acting like he usually does. Do you know why?"

"My guess is that it's because of what he told us. Him being prince and all."

"It is true though. Well,actually Troy is now king but…"

Chad said,"I just don't understand why he didn't tell us. We're his friends. I'm his best friend."

The nine year old replied,"Well,Troy's main reason for going to America was that he wanted to be a normal kid. My father had agreed to this so he went to New Mexico with our uncle. I think he did not want to tell you because he did not want to be treated differently."

There was a pause before Chad spoke,"Well,I guess if I were him,I would want to be normal too."

Shane sighed in relief. One down,nine more to go.

The older boy continued,"I'll tell the others but you should talk to Gabriella."

Shane frowned,confused,"Why?"

"Because she's his girlfriend. And I think she'll listen to a nine year old than me."

"Oh. Okay. Bye."

"See ya,"Chad hung up.

Shane put the phone down.

Samantha and Schuyler were gaping at him.

He said,"We should probably call this Gabriella girl tomorrow."

They nodded and the triplets got ready for bed.

The next morning was Mr Bolton's funeral.

The girls and Mrs Bolton were weeping but Troy and Shane stayed strong.

When they saw their father and husband being lowered into the ground,Shane started crying. Troy put an arm around his brother's shoulders.

Thousands of people came to pay their respects to the family.

Troy sat outside,staring into space.

He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Robert.

His uncle smiled down at him,"I didn't mean to scare you."

Troy sighed,"It's okay."

"Are you okay? You seem…distant nowadays."

"I'm fine."

Robert continued,"Is this about Gabriella? Do you miss her?"

Troy snapped,"I said I'm fine!"

He stormed away leaving behind a shocked uncle.

Robert sat next to his sister in law.

Lucille smiled,"Hello,Robert."

He grinned,"Lucille. How are you?"

"Surprisingly well. How about you?"

"Good…except I'm worried."

"About….?"

He sighed,"About Troy."

Mrs Bolton sighed too,"Troy. Me too,Robert. He always seems sad and I do not know how to cheer him up. He is not eating and he looks exhausted."

"Has he talked to you about a Gabriella?"

She nodded,"Only that she is his friend and they got into a fight."

He smiled thinly,"Actually,Lucille,she's his girlfriend. They've been dating for the past 2 years."

**A/N: I know this is short again. I'm sorry! What do you think Mrs. Bolton would say? What will Shane say to Gabriella?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter! **

**P.S. Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy but since it's summer I'll post regularly. Thank you so much.**

**1 Year Later**

**Chapter 4**

_She nodded,"Only that she is his friend and they got into a fight."_

_He smiled thinly,"Actually,Lucille,she's his girlfriend. They've been dating for the past 2 years."_

Lucille raised an eyebrow in surprise,"Girlfriend? I will have to talk to him about that."

Robert grunted,"Good luck with that. He's hardly said a word to anyone and when he does talk it's only to shout or say something in an angry tone."

She sighed,"Okay. I will talk to him when he has calmed down."

Then she stood up and left.

Troy was lying on his bed. He was thinking about Gabriella and the gang.

He thought,Do not think about them,stupid! You will only make yourself sad.

Schuyler peered in,"Troy,may we come in?"

He sat up,"Of course."

She,Samantha,and Shane came in. They sat on the bed.

Samantha asked timidly,"Why are you sad?"

Troy put on a fake smile,"I am not sad. I will be okay in a few days. Do not worry."

Shane spoke up,"You have been sad ever since you came back. Is it because of Gabriella?"

His older brother frowned,"How do you know Gabriella?"

"I talked to your friends. They told me about Gabriella. Did you love here?"

Troy stood up and said coldly,"Get out of my room."

They scurried out,frightened.

Troy sat on his bed,feeling guilty and more depressed.

Back in Albuquerque, the gang were missing Troy. Especially Gabriella. Ever since he left,she's been more quiet and rarely was seen outside of school.

Taylor finally announced at lunch,"Guys,we need to do something. It's totally obvious she misses him."

Sharpay frowned,"But he lied to us."

"For his own good. I mean,if I were him,I would want a completely,ordinary life."

Zeke asked,"What do we do?"

Chad pointed out,"Well,first we have to find a way to see Troy."

Jason said,"Where does he live?"

They looked at one another.

Shane was riding his horse when he phone rang. He stopped the horse and answered,"Hello?"

Chad said,"It's me."

"Oh,hey. I am sorry,I have tried calling Gabriella but she would not answer."

"It's cool. Listen,we,my friends and I,want Troy and Gabriella back together. She's miserable and I'm guessing he's not too good,either."

Shane replied,"Yes. He does not do what he normally does. He puts no smile but I know he is not happy. What have you thought of?"

He said,"I haven't thought of a plan but where do you live?"

The boy gave Chad his address,"Whenever you want to come,I will send you tickets. Then,come straight to the palace and ask for me."

Chad replied,"Okay. Thanks for buying the tickets."

"You are welcome."

Chad grinned and hung up.

Martha asked,"What did he say?"

Chad told him the conversation.

Taylor smiled,"Let's think of a plan."

They spent the rest of the lunch period,thinking of a plan to bring Troy and Gabriella back together.

Suddenly Ryan said,"I've got it!"

The others chorused,"What?"

"Seeing as the ticket are free,I'll say we've won trip to England from a magazine offer. She'll probably fall for it seeing I always enter the contests but I never win,"He sighed,regretful.

Kelsi patted him on the back reassuringly.

Ryan continued,"Anyways,we bring her to the palace. Then Troy tells her everything and they live happily ever after."

Taylor thought about that,"That's actually a good idea."

The rest agreed.

Jason grinned,"Who's ready for a road trip!"

Taylor thought,_I hope this plan works. Troy and Gabriella are meant for each other._

**A/N: What do you think? Please comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the fifth chapter! **

**P.S: Thank you so much for your comments. They really meant a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Recap: The gang are trying to get Troy and Gabriella back together. Lets hope their plan works.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Year Later<strong>

**Chapter 5**

_Jason grinned,"Who's ready for a road trip!"_

_Taylor thought,I hope this plan works. Troy and Gabriella are meant for each other._

The girls ran up to Gabriella,pretending to be excited.

Sharpay screamed,"You'll never guess what Ryan won!"

Gabriella winced,"You don't need to scream,Shar."

"Oh. Sorry."

"What did Ryan win?"She inquired.

Kelsi smiled slyly,"He won 9 tickets to England. We're going to England."** (A/N: Btw,Gabriella forgot Troy lives in England. Thought I should clear that up.)**

Gabriella's eyes widened,"No way! That's awesome!"

Martha nodded and said energetically,"If your mom says yes,we are England bound tomorrow night."

"I'll go ask now,"She left for her house.

Taylor,Sharpay,Martha,and Kelsi smiled at each other triumphantly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the guys were trying to call Troy.<p>

Troy answered,"Hello?"

Chad answered,"Hey."

There was a pause,"Chad?"

"The one and only."

Zeke took the phone,"It's all of us. Well,just the guys."

Troy said coldly,"What do you want?"

They were shocked by his cold attitude.

Ryan said,"We just wanted to apologize. We should've believed you and we're really sorry."

Jason spoke up,"We'd apologize face to face but we'll save that for next week or whenever we arrive in England."

The guys hissed,"Jason! Shut up!"

Troy asked,"You're coming here?"

Chad muttered,"I was supposed to be a surprise."

Zeke and Ryan both shot Jason annoyed looks. Jason ducked his head.

Troy continued,"Wow. That's great."

Zeke said,confused,"But I thought you were mad at us."

"Not anymore. When are you coming?"

"We're leaving tomorrow night."

"That's awesome. Do you know how to get to the palace?"

Chad answered him,"Yeah."

"Wow. I can't wait. Is everyone coming?"

"Yeah. Even Gabriella."

Troy smiled,his heart leaping in joy,"Gabriella's coming?"

"Uh-huh."

Ryan took over,"Listen,we have to pack but we'll talk to you later. Okay?"

"Yeah,sure. Bye."

"Bye."

Troy hung up.

The guys high fived.

* * *

><p>Gabriella entered her house,"Mom?"<p>

Mrs Montez answered,"In the kitchen,dear."

She went in the kitchen,"Hey,mom."

"How was your day,sweetie?"

"It was good. Ryan won plane tickets to England. May I go?"

Mrs Montez knew about the plan,"Of course."

Gabriella smiled,"Thanks,mom. You're the best!"

She ran upstairs to call Taylor.

"My mom said I could go!"

Taylor said excitedly,"That's awesome! We're leaving tomorrow night around 7. I'll pick you up."

"Thanks,Tay."

Taylor replied,"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>By 9 pm the next day,the gang were on a plane,headed towards England.<p>

Gabriella was sleeping while the others talked.

Sharpay smiled,"This is going to be so exciting!"

Jason asked,"What if Gabriella doesn't get back together with Troy?"

Martha assured him,"We'll cross that bridge if we have to."

He looked confused,"I'm not talking about a bridge."

They groaned in exasperation.

Chad grumbled,"Lets just go to sleep."

They fell asleep.

2 days later they arrived in England.** (A/N: I just guessed how long it took to get there.)**

The girls slid into the taxi while the us waited for another.

Their taxi driver took them to their hotel where they changed and took showers.

Gabriella smiled and asked,"Where to first?"

Martha said,"I've always wanted to see the palace. I bet it's beautiful."

"Yeah. Let's go see the palace."

The gang exchanged elated smiles and got into the taxis again.

* * *

><p>They stepped out of the taxi once he dropped them off.<p>

Kelsi breathed,"It's so beautiful."

Nearby they saw a woman about to give a tour of the palace.

Ryan said,"Let's go get a tour."

The gang paid for the tour and they entered the palace.

They saw Troy standing at the top of the stairs,talking to a group of tourists.

Unfortunately,Gabriella saw him too.

She figured out why the gang brought her here and glared at them,"You set me up."

Chad stepped forward,"Yeah,we did. It's only because it's not Troy's fault he didn't tell us. Just hear him out."

Kelsi smiled,"You might be surprised."

Gabriella finally nodded. She knew Kelsi would never lie to her.

Troy turned and saw the gang,who waved at him. He kept talking to the tourists but the gang saw him smile.

The gang saw a little boy and girl running towards them.

The girl called to the boy,"Shane. Mother told us not to run."

Shane frowned,"You are running too,Samantha."

Samantha put her hands on her hips,"Because I am trying to catch up with you."

Chad called,"Shane?"

Shane turned and grinned,"Hello,Chad. Troy is up there."

"We know. Thanks again for the tickets."

"It was nothing,"He replied modestly.

Martha whispered to Taylor,"That little boy is so cute."

"I know,"She whispered back.

Troy went downstairs,"Hey guys."

They all hugged.

Troy turned to Gabriella,"Hi,Gabriella."

She said cooly,"Troy."

"Can I talk to you in private?"

She glanced at the gang,who smiled and nodded,and agreed,"Fine."

He led her outside,in the garden.

Troy told her,"Gabriella,please believe me. I didn't tell you I was a prince because I wanted to be normal. And I thought that if I told you-"

She interrupted,"If you told me,I would treat you differently?"

He nodded,waiting for her answer."

Gabriella said softly,"I would've treated you the same. It wouldn't matter if you were poor or rich. I would still love you,"She paused before adding shyly,"I still do love you."

Troy smiled,"You do?"

She nodded,"I never stopped."

He took a step towards her,"Same here. I always thought of you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I wasn't the same when you left."

He closed the distance between them,"I love you,Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella whispered with all her heart,"And I love you,Troy Bolton."

They kissed passionately. The servants and maids who were working and smiled at the sight.

Lucille smiled too from her bedroom window.

Troy pulled back,"Come on. Let's go somewhere with the gang."

They started to walk inside,hand in hand.

Gabriella never wanted to let go again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Was it a good chapter? I know this looks like a ending but it's not. Don't worry. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the sixth chapter! **

**P.S: Thank you so much for your comments. They really meant a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Recap: Troy and Gabriella got back together.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Year Later<strong>

**Chapter 6**

_Troy pulled back,"Come on. Let's go somewhere with the gang."_

_They started to walk inside,hand in hand._

_Gabriella never wanted to let go again._

They walked towards a small cafe. People stared at Troy. They were looking at Gabriella since she was holding hands with him.

A person whispered,"Who is that girl holding hands with the king?"

Another person said,"They look so cute together."

Chad grinned,"So,how's life as a king?"

Troy shrugged,"It's good. Still the same actually."

Martha looked around,"I'm surprised people aren't pulling out their cameras and bombarding you."

He laughed,"People here aren't as crazy as you Americans."

Sharpay said,"You make us sound like crazy people."

They laughed.

Jason said,"I thought you guys don't using contractions. I thought you say stuff like,'do not' or 'can not.'"

He replied,"I did but since I hung out with you guys,I don't talk like other people here."

Troy looked over Jason's head froze.

Gabriella asked,"What's wrong?"

Troy told the gang in a low tone,"Follow me."

He stood up and started walking out of the cafe. They followed,almost running to keep up with his fast pace. He stopped in an alley way.

Sharpay panted,"What was that about?"

Troy replied,"There were 2 guys,Jesse O'Brien and Jake Wilson. They like to make my life miserable. They're my cousins."

Chad frowned,confused,"Why were you running away?"

"There can only be one royal family. My grandfather gave it to my father. Jesse's and Jake's father,my uncle who I never speak to,hates my father because he was king. So my uncle John taught his kids to hate us so now whenever Jesse or Jake see me,they like to tease me but now since they're older they do worse than tease. Plus,being older than me,gives them advantages."

He showed them a long scar on his arm.

"This is what they did to me when I was 8. They pulled out a knife and sliced me. It took 20 stitches to close it up."

They gasped.

Gabriella said,"That's horrible."

Zeke spoke up,"But can't you do something? I mean,you're king!"

Troy shook his head,"No,I can't. When you're king,you shouldn't hurt anyone,even if they hurt you. What would my country think of me if I hurt people. My country comes before me."

Gabriella smiled and kissed him lightly,"Spoken like a true king."

He grinned back,"Thanks,Gabby."

Chad said confidently,"Don't worry. If they give you crap,we'll take care of them."

Zeke,Jason,and Ryan nodded.

Troy replied,"Thanks,guys. It means a lot to me."

They walked back to the palace.

Troy told the gang,"Want a tour?"

They nodded.

Chad muttered to Jason,"Especially since we payed 10 bucks for no tour."

Jason stifled a laugh.

They went upstairs.

Troy opened a pair of doors,"This is my room."

They entered.

Zeke whistled,"Nice."

Ryan pointed,"Is that a pool?"

Troy nodded,"Yeah."

Jason high fived him,"Sweet."

Troy gave them a tour of the rest of the house.

Lucille bumped into them,"Oh,excuse me."

Troy grinned,"Mother,these are my friends. Guys,this is my mother."

Gabriella said politely,"It's very nice to meet you,your highness."

She smiled back,"You must be Gabriella. I have heard a lot about you."

Her son shot her a look.

Lucille whispered to him,"From your uncle Robert."

Troy rolled his eyes,"Where is he?"

"I believe he is having lunch,"She turned to the gang,"Are you hungry?"

Chad nodded,"Starving!"

Mrs Bolton laughed,"Follow me. Troy,your cousins want to see you."

Troy asked,anxious,"Which ones?"

"Jake and Jesse."

"But-"

"Go,Troy. Remember,even if you do not like them,they are your cousins and your people. Respect them."

Troy sighed,"Yes,mother,"He left.

They gang glanced at each other in alarm.

* * *

><p>Troy saw his cousins.<p>

Jesse grinned,"Hello,your _highness_,"He emphasized highness.

Troy replied quietly,"How can I help you?"

Jake said,"We saw your new girlfriend. She's pretty cute."

Troy growled,"Don't you dare try to harm her."

"No one said harm. And last time I checked,kissing wasn't harmful."

Troy launched himself at Jake,pushing the older boy against the wall.

Jesse shoved Troy off and pulled out a blade. Jake did the same. They aimed them at Troy,advancing closer and closer until Troy's back was pressed up against the wall.

Robert stormed in and said,"Boys,put those blades away before I hurt you."

They meekly put them away.

Robert told them coldly,"Now go away."

Jesse and Jake fled the room.

Troy breathed a sigh of relief,"Thanks,Uncle. I thought I as a goner."

He grinned,"You're welcome."

They walked towards the dining hall.

The gang smiled at Troy when they saw him,unharmed.

Gabriella whispered to him,"I'm so glad they didn't hurt you."

Troy whispered back,"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh. Jesse and Jake sound like trouble. What do you think will happen?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the seventh chapter! **

**P.S: Thank you so much for your comments. They really meant a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Recap: The gang found out about Jesse and Jake and that they were very dangerous and would do anything for revenge.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Year Later<strong>

**Chapter 7**

_Gabriella whispered to him,"I'm so glad they didn't hurt you."_

_Troy whispered back,"Me too."_

The gang gladly took Lucille's offer of staying in the palace.

Chad said,"Sure beats the hotel."

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>They were all eating breakfast when Troy hurried in.<p>

Gabriella smiled,"Wanna eat?"

He shook his head,"No thanks. I have to go to a real quick meeting thing. I'll be back in less than an hour,"He left.

She sighed heavily,"I thought we would have all the time in the world to hang out together."

Taylor tried to console her,"Remember he's a king,Gabby. Besides,you guys will be together,just not now."

"You're right,Tay."

Sharpay stood up,"I don't know about you guys,but I'm ready to tan."

A maid stepped forward,"There are towels and sunblock beside the pool."

"Thank you,"replied Sharpay,surprised.

They walked towards the pool after they changed.

Kelsi smiled,"Now this is what I call a pool." **(A/N: Pool link shown in profile.)**

* * *

><p>40 minutes had passed when Troy came out.<p>

Gabriella swam up to the side,"Hey."

Troy smiled down at her,"Hey,Gabby."

Chad commented,"That was a fast meeting."

"We're taking a break. There's like 10 minutes left and then I can swim."

His girlfriend smiled,"That's good news. Can you help me up?"

"Sure,"He offered his hand and she took it. But instead of getting out,Gabriella pulled him in.

The gang erupted in laughter. Gabriella shook with surprised giggles.

Troy resurfaced,grinning,"That was so not funny!"

She giggled,"It kinda was."

They kissed.

Mrs Bolton called,"Troy! What are you doing in the pool? You still have your meeting."

Troy apologized,"I'm sorry,Mother. I was just-"

"This is not the appropriate attitude for a king. Now,you are holding up the meeting with the president. Get out."

He immediately got out and went inside. His mother followed.

Gabriella gulped,"Oh,dear."

The gang got out too and dried themselves off. They peered through the window,trying to catch the conversation Troy was having with Lucille.

* * *

><p>Lucille said,"You have responsibilities,Troy,which should come before your friends."<p>

Troy replied sharply,"My friends are more important that being king."

"Just go dry off. And you better have a good excuse why you are wet to the president. He does not like waiting,"With that,she turned and walked into the conference room.

He sighed and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>The gang exchanged glances of worry.<p>

Gabriella whispered,"It's all my fault."

Ryan spoke up,"No,it's not,Gabriella."

"I'm going to take a walk."

Martha said,"We'll go with you."

"Thank you,"She smiled sadly,"But I'd rather be alone now."

Gabriella changed her clothes and went for a walk around the palace.

* * *

><p>While she was walking,she saw Jesse leaning against a wall,studying her. Her heart sped up.<p>

Jesse smiled dangerously,"Gabriella,isn't it?"

She swallowed her fear,"Yes."

"I'm Jesse O'Brien."

"I know."

"Did Troy tell you?"

Gabriella glared at him,"Yes. He told me everything about you and Jake."

He tilted his head,"Did he now? What did he exactly say?"

"That you and Jake always try to hurt him. And you know what I think?"

"What?"

She said coldly,"I think you should go straight to hell."

His eyes clouded with anger as he pushed her up against the wall. She cried out in pain.

Jesse whispered,"You shouldn't have said that."

He pulled out his blade and she started screaming,"TROY! TROY!"

He slapped her,instantly silencing her,"Shut it,you little slut."

Gabriella kneed him in the groin and took off running. He groaned in pain and sank to the ground.

* * *

><p>When she turned the corner she ran straight into Troy.<p>

Troy grabbed her arms,"Gabriella? What happened? Why are you crying?"

Gabriella choked out a sob and buried her face in Troy's jacket.

He gently stroked her hair,"Shh. It's gonna be okay."

They started walking back towards the palace. Gabriella had calmed dow and was telling Troy what Jesse had done.

Troy squeezed her hand,"Don't worry. He won't ever touch you."

She nodded,relief flooding through her body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the eighth chapter! I am so sorry I haven't updated for a LONG time. My internet wasn't working and I hope that you will continue reading my story. Also, it is a very corny ending. Sorry, but I wanted it done. :)**

**P.S: Thank you so much for your comments. They really meant a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Recap: Jesse tried to hurt Gabriella,but she got away.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Year Later<strong>

**Chapter 8**

_Troy squeezed her hand,"Don't worry. He won't ever touch you."_

_She nodded,relief flooding through her body._

Troy had the next day off,so he and the gang spent the day shopping and hanging out by the beach. **(A/N: I don't know if there is a beach near the palace so I'm just making this part up.)**

Gabriella snuggled up against Troy as they sat on the warm sand,"This is the best vacation ever."

Troy agreed,"Yeah. It is."

Sharpay sighed,"It's going to suck when we have to leave."

Taylor countered,"Who said we have to leave?"

"I just assumed,I mean I don't think our parents would like us living in England."

Kelsi nodded,"She's right."

Gabriella said,"I don't want to leave here. It's beautiful."

Troy asked her,"Gabby,wanna walk?"

She nodded and they left.

Gabriella asked,curious,"Is there something you wanted to say?"

He nodded,"I want you to stay,Gabby,but I think you should go soon."

"What? That's crazy,Troy. Why would I leave?"

"Because it won't be fair to your mom. She's probably worried about you. I know you haven't called her since you came."

Tears started to form in her eyes,"I don't want to leave you,Troy."

Troy said,"I don't want you to leave either,but soon I will go to more meetings,see you guys less often and it won't be fair to you."

Gabriella breathed in and reigned control of her emotions,"I understand."

* * *

><p>He took her hands in his,"But I swear,when you're done with high school,I will come and get you and we will live here forever. You can attend school here,like you've always wanted too and I can see you whenever I want."<p>

She nodded,enjoying the idea,"Sounds perfect."

They leaned in and kissed passionately before walking back to the gang.

The next day,the gang were all packed,ready to leave.

Chad said,"It sucks that we have to go."

Troy grinned,"Don't worry,I'll text you or send letters or whatever. Maybe you guys can spend the summer here. You can bring your parents too."

Zeke exclaimed,"That's an awesome idea!"

Everyone hugged Troy goodbye.

Gabriella squeezed Troy and murmured,"Right after I graduate."

He smiled and promised,"Right after you graduate. I swear."

They kissed and the gang boarded the plane.

2 days later,they arrived back in Albuquerque.

* * *

><p>Everyone at school greeted them,each wondering where they were. The gang didn't tell anyone where they were.<p>

Days passed. Then weeks. Then years until 1 year later the gang had graduated. Every day before that,Gabriella had called Troy. They talked for hours nonstop. Neither could wait for the day to come.

Taylor squealed,"I can't believe we graduated!"

The girls screamed and hugged each other.

Gabriella was waiting impatiently for Troy to call her,_I did say right after graduation,didn't I?_,she thought.

Then a voice behind them said,"Congratulations,Gabby."

She whirled around and saw Troy standing there,holding roses. He gave her the rose and they kissed.

Gabriella smiled and said softly,"I thought you forgot."

He replied,"Never,Gabby."

They embraced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww. Was it good? Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the ninth chapter! **

**P.S: Thank you so much for your comments. They really meant a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Recap: The gang left to go back to school but Troy came for Gabriella right after she graduated.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Year Later<strong>

**Chapter 9**

_Gabriella smiled and said softly,"I thought you forgot."_

_He replied,"Never,Gabby."_

_They embraced._

Troy's spent the next few days in Albuquerque. He and Gabriella at least went on a date everyday. They were rarely seen without each other.

Now they were enjoying each other's company at an Italian restaurant.

Gabriella looked around,"This place looks fantastic. I can't believe I've never been here and I've lived here my whole life."

Troy grinned,"There's one in England and it's great. You'll love the food."

Just then a waitress came by. The couple ordered their food and she left.

Troy took Gabriella's hand,"Gabby,I love you."

She smiled back,a little confused,"I love you too,Troy."

"That's good,because I want to ask you something,"He got out of his seat and bent down on one knee.

Gabriella gasped,speechless.

He smiled up at her,his blue eyes shining with nothing but love,"Gabriella Montez," He said,"I swear to love you forever,will you marry me?"

Eyes filled with tears,Gabriella nodded,"Yes. Of course I will!"

He put the ring on her finger of her left hand and they kissed sweetly.

The girls screamed with joy when Gabriella showed them her ring the next day.

Taylor hugged her,"I'm so happy for you,Gabby!"

"Thank you!"

The guys just shook hands with Troy.

Chad nodded,"Nice ring."

Troy smiled,"Thanks."

Sharpay asked,"Where will the wedding be?"

Troy looked at Gabriella,"It's wherever you want it,Gabby."

She smiled her thanks,"I think we should have it at your house,Troy. It seems right."

"If you're sure."

"I am," She replied with confidence.

He answered,"Okay,then. It's at my house."

The girls clapped with excitement.

Zeke looked at the guys,"This calls for a bachelor party!"

They grinned at each other and chorused,"Oh yeah!"

Gabriella,Sharpay,Taylor,Martha,and Kelsi rolled their eyes,but otherwise ignored the guys.

Troy and Gabriella were working on the invites and seating charts.

Gabriella asked,"I assume your mother is working on your family invites,seeing as they're already in England?"

He nodded,"Yes. And I sent her blank invites already."

"Great. Well,here's everyone that I can think of on my side of the family."

Troy scanned the list,"Looks perfect,Gabby."

Gabriella smiled,"Thank you."

He continued,"We should probably go to England a month before the day of the wedding. Don't worry,I bought plane tickets for everyone of the guests."

"Sounds great."

"Who's coming with us when we leave?"

"The gang,of course,and my mom. Is that all?"

Troy shrugged,"It's up to you."

She nodded,"I think that's all."

* * *

><p>A month before the wedding,Troy,Gabriella,her mom,and the gang embarked on a plane and headed towards England.<p>

Lucille hugged her son and her soon to be daughter in law,"I'm so happy for you!"

Troy grinned,"Thanks mom."

Gabriella nodded,"Thank you,you highness."

"Please,dear,call me Lucille."

"Of course. Thank you,Lucille."

Mrs Bolton clapped,"Let us go find wedding dress,Gabriella."

She and the women hurried to another room and started looking through magazines full of wedding dresses.

Chad pretended to wipe his brow,"Phew! Thank god we don't have to do that."

Troy agreed,"Pretty much the hardest part we have to do is find out where the bachelor party is."

Jason cheered,"Bar!"

Ryan disagreed,"A drunk groom isn't the best thing to have at a wedding."

They murmured their agreements.

Zeke suggested,"Basketball courts? It's a stress reliever."

Troy grinned,"Perfect! day before wedding let's meet down at the courts!"

They high fived.

Jason said,"Now what?"

Troy thought,_Our wedding day will be the best day ever._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww. Troy and Gabriella are going to get married**


	10. Chapter 10 Sequel

**Here's the sequel to ****1 Year Later**

**Troy and Gabriella just got married. Gabriella's getting used to the idea of being queen. They live in the palace with their best friends. One day Gabriella finds out she's pregnant. They start a family. This story shows their times as parents,getting through the good times and bad. **

**Look for ****Royal Family**** soon!**


End file.
